After the War
by booklover1017
Summary: This story is about Willow Mellark,daughter of Katniss and Peeta.
1. After the War

In this story you are going to learn what life after the war was my name is Willow.I am the daughter of two "Victors',Katniss and Peeta Mellark. They explain to me everyday,how life was before the war. They explain the pain and sadness. The many nights where many people would go to bed I am going to share with you, my story

My parents explain the games, How 24 'tributes',two from each so called districts, would fight to the death until only one remained. They explain how they had to fall in love to survive, that's the only way both of them could survive. Early in my childhood I never understood why Mom would wake up as they explain this new world, I know the fear personally. My father explains how he was taken hostage to a place called,'The Capitol.' How they injected a venom in his veins to alter his memories of mom and how he has nightmares of her killing him.

But my mothers pain is different. Her's is described by way her past changed her. She invisions a world where this old world comes back to destroy us, like it destroyed many. Many still grieve over this period called, 'The Dark Age'.' And as my parents open this world up to me, I fear it too. I wouldn't want to live in a world where you fight everyday for your survival. Someday's even going without food. This is what life after the War is, constant worry and fear from those who remember it. Happiness, has not spread yet.


	2. Rye and his News

This year we welcomed my baby brother, Rye. For the first time in a long time, My mom and dad are happy. He has my fathers blonde hair, and my moms olive eyes. Today we took him for his 2 month checkup at the Doctor. I expected my moms fear to become worse. But actually it became better. She hasn't had a nighmare since Rye was born. I couldn't believe it, my mother was actually overcoming her fear. But then came the doctors examination report. And at the sight of it all of our hearts shattered.

My brother had lung cancer in both lungs. My moms fear of losing her child(ren) had rekindled. He had three months to live. He wouldn't live to have his first love, or go to prom, or get a car. He would die a innocent child. My dad was determined to do everything he could not to lose Rye. My poor baby brother took treatment after treament. Then came the final one. After that they could not longer treat him. As the Doctor walked in, we prayed that his final news would be good.


	3. Glorious Future, Harsh Past

We all hoped he would be okay, but deep in our hearts we knew there was a low possibility. As the Doctor handed us the results, my mothers hands trembled. My father slowly opened the envelope he took a deep breath. As he read the expression on his face still lingers in my mind. As he chocked back a sob, he told us Rye's cancer was gone. He would live to experience all the things boys should. He would be able to live a half normal life. Poor Rye would have to take breathing treatments for the rest of his life. But it wasn't as bad as life before the War.

Today my parents took me to The Graveyard. They showed me the grave that belonged to a man named, Haymitch Abernathy. My parents describe hims as their mentor during,'The Games.' Then mom took me too her old house in,'The Victors Village. It lay in ruins from the war. She shows me a brown leather jacket, she said that it belonged to her father. He explains how he taught her to hunt, until he died in a mine explosion. Then she led me to the closed mines. She told me about Gale Hawthorne, her former hunting partner, and how he betrayed her. She explains how he was responsible for the bomb that killed her sister. Then she tells how he ran off to District 2. Next she led me to a battered fence, the former district boundary. These woods had belonged to the Capitol. This pas world slowly opens up to me as it betrays its former harsh self.


	4. New Beginnings

Now things are starting to get better. Mom has not yet got over almost losing Rye, but she has stopped worrying about the games. For now it had been 15 years since the war had ended. Also Rye turned one today, so he had survived his first year of childhood. Now both of us had survived at least one year.

Things are starting to get better. Dad has started taking more treatments for the venom. He has now stopped having major nightmares, but he still has minor ones. This place now called,"Tennessee," that's was the outskirts of, "District 12," is starting to come back to live. Most of the buildings have been rebuilt. Dad's new bakery is coming along, all they like are putting in the ovens.

My Mom's Hospital is coming along great also, they just have to put in the in a couple of months we'll have a new also rebuilding the Victors Village, as a memorial to those who lost their lives to poverty or the games.

My dad's minor nightmares have stopped, since he's fully focused on the bakery. Everything is healing fully, accept my mother. She still worries we will have our childhood taken from us. She's tells us of her sister, and how she couldn't save her. She told us how she thought she had lost everything, until she found Dad.

She tells me of that last kiss, before she didn't see him again for months. How she had knew there on that beach, that she whole-hearted loved my dad. She explains the hatred she had toward the Capitol, even in its remains, for almost taking my dad's life. How the Capitol took so many, Rue, Finnick, Beetee, Prim, and how she couldn't save them. Her plan had been to kill herself at the end of the games, that way dad could get out.

She explains how she has nightmares of her Dad being bombed, then shifting to watching her sister explode right in front of her. How all of the people she couldn't save flow through her mind like jabber jays. Then explains the horrific awaking, of knowing that she's the reason their dead.


	5. A New Way of Life

Father's Bakery, Mom's Hospital, and our new school is all complete. Now I stay with Rye while mom and dad are at work. Mom comes home during her lunch break. Then Dad comes home from his shift around 5. During the day we usually just watch TV, then i'll cook him lunch. Then when Mom comes at lunch we eat leftovers from supper the night before. Then when Dad comes home he always gives us a treat from the Bakery.

He cooks supper as soon as he cleans up,then we just talk about our day. We've developed a routine of doing this. Dad always talks about how busy the bakery was. Mom always has a gross story of what happened to one of her patients. You can tell their live is starting to become normal. Dad hasn't had a nightmare since they did the implant to remove the venom. Moms worrying has decreased, since she found she's pregnant though her fear of losing a child has flared back up.

She's due in a month, and dad couldn't be happier. She has her mood swings, but we deal with them. Life is healing, their minds are healing, our town is healing, everything is becoming better. This new way of life is all people needed, to forget what life was like. They seem to have forgotten the cruelty, expect in their dreams. It's getting harder to remember. This worl has become but a nightmare in children's dreams. Especially mine.


End file.
